weeuboo_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1/Transcript
A subway is approaching the station. Announcer: The train on track 1 is now approaching. Yume taps her feet, waiting for the subway doors to open. Yume runs to scan her ID. She accidently bumps into someone. Yume (apologetic): I-I’m so sorry! Her hat falls off. Man waves, symbolizing that he accepts the apology and leaves. Yume puts an apologetic face on herself. She checks her watch. Yume: Uwah! She grabs her hat and runs off to the stairs. She runs to the outside and looks around. She begins running again with a smile on her face. Yume (inner thoughts): My dream is to join S4! *flashback* Yume (questioning): What’s wrong? Are you not gonna write it? Koharu (short gasp of surprise): Yume! Yume (happy tone): You talked about it so much, Koharu. Koharu (doubting): Yeah, but still… Yume (confident tone): We’ll do it together! Koharu (confusing tone): Huh? Yume( confident & happy tone): Let’s get into S4! Yume holds up her paper, which is saying, ”Join S4!” *back to current time* Yume runs past a bunch of people, running into an entrance. Koharu is looking at her watch. Yume (calling out): Koharu! Koharu (relieved tone): Ah! Yume! Yume (breathing): Sorry I’m late! Yume finally stops to take a breather. Koharu (asking): Are you okay? Yume: Yep! Since I made it! Screen goes up to show S4’s Twinkle Live Koharu (a little bit of a rushing tone): Let’s hurry inside. Yume (agreeing): Sure! Scene slides to the end of the concert. Crowd: *cheering noise throughout whole scene*''' ' '''Yuzu', Yozora, Hime, and Tsubasa: Thank you! (NOTE: They are saying it one after the other, overlapping each other, in that order) Yume and Koharu (in awe): Ahhh! Yume (in awe): They’re amazing! Scene slides to new scene. Hime performs Start Line! Yume and Koharu look at each other and nod. Yume and Koharu '(yelling and happy tone): I want to join S4 too! ' ''' Scene changes, with Start Line! playing in the background. Yume is seen holding an enrollment envelope for Four Star Academy. Yume and Koharu send the enrollment envelope to the Post Office box. They look at each other, then the sky. ' Episode Title Screen Yume: The Beginning of Yume’s Dream! ' ' Scene Changes. The screen shows a town from above. A subway is shown arriving. Scene changes again, showing the entrance to Four Stars Academy. ' ' Yume(in awe): Uwaah! Koharu! That uniform is so pretty on you! Koharu(smiling): Same to you too! Yume(being dazzled): Really? Aww, shucks. Koharu(Looking at Academy): I wonder if we’ll get to meet S4. Yume: Oh? Yume(in happy, amazed tone): That’s right! Starting today, I’m a student at S4’s school, Four Star Academy. I’m so happy I’ve got the jitters! Scene changes to show auditorium. Hikaru Moroshi is seen walking to the podium with a blue rose in his mouth. He then sends it off flying. He curls his hair a bit, accompanied by looking at the students with a smile. Hikaru(introducing tone): Students, allow me to congratulate you on your matriculation. I am Moroboshi, the headmaster of Four Stars Academy. First, I shall introduce you to your upperclassmen who represent a goal for you to strive forward. They are our school’s top stars the four ladies of S4! ' ' S4 begin walking on the stage, with Yuzu and Yozora seen walking up first, and then Hime and Tsubasa. ' ' Students(fangirling in awe): Uwah!! Screen shows Mahiru smiling, then switches to another set of students. They show Ako next. ' ' Hikaru: Whether you are able to become radiant idols as they are depends entirely upon your effort that begins today. Students: Yes! Hikaru: Please introduce yourselves, S4. Yozora: I’m Yozora Kasumi, from the Moon Beauty Class.(in caring tone) You’ve stepped into a harsh world, but we can get through this together. Students are clapping. Mahiru is shown with a frown. Yuzu(hyper): From the Wind Dance Class, it’s Yuzu Nikaidou! Hear ye! I pledge to support you with all I got as someone just a few steps ahead! Students are clapping. Ako is shown clapping. Tsubasa: I am Tsubasa Kisaragi, in the Bird Theater Class. I’ll whip you all into shape with love, so look forward to it. Students are clapping. Yume and Koharu are shown clapping. Yume(happy tone): Ahhh! Hime(caring tone): From the Flower Song Class, Hime Shiratori. Should you ever stumble and lose your way, please seek out S4. As the brightest stars in the sky, we will serve a beacon of light to help you get back on track. S4: Congratulations on entering our school! Students are clapping. ' ' Scene changes to show bell ringing. Then shows Yume and Koharu walking through the halls of Four Star Academy ' ' Yume(in disappointed tone): Aw man, we ended up in different classes, Koharu. ' ' Koharu(in reassuring tone): At least we’re roommates, so we’ll see each other all the time! Yume(feeling better): You’re right! Well, my stop is here. Scene shows Yume’s classroom with Yume running in. She runs up to her seat. The door opens. Anna: Morning, Babies. Anna walks into the classroom to her podium. She looks left to right. Anna: I’m your class’s homeroom teacher. She writes her name in gigantic letters on the chalkboard, spelling out “Anna Hibiki”. Anna: Anna Hibiki! You can bet I’ll be rocking with you this year, so don’t you forget! Yume(quietly): Ohh… Anna: Say, girls. There’s one important thing you must remember if you want to be the brightest star. (slams hands on desk) What do you think it is? Class looks at her. Anna: Put simply… It’s individuality! Yume(quietly): Individuality… Anna(cheerful tone): To foster your own personal glimmer at this academy, we teach you how to self-produce. Yume (quietly): Self-produce… Anna(explaining in cheerful tone): That said, it’s about time to pass out the rockingest item you’ll need, so come when I call you! First, Aoyama Chiharu. Scene Skips forward a bit. Aoyama Chiharu: Here! Anna: Let’s see here...Yume Nijino! Yume: Here! Anna passes Aikatsu ID to Yume and Aikatsu mobile. Anna: This is your student ID card, and here’s your Aikatsu mobile. Yume picks both up from the desk. Yume: Uwahhhh!!!! Anna: Stop by the Dress-make room later to pick out your School Dress. Yume: ...Okay! Anna: Next! Nonomiya Saki! Nonomiya Saki: Here! Yume is going up to her seat while looking at the items she got. Yume(in awe): Uwaah! They’re beautiful! I can hardly contain my excitement! My Aikatsu’s really going to start! Knocking from the window can be heard. Yume looks at the window. (in background) Anna: Next, Kaiyama Umi. (in background) Kaiyama Umi: Here! Laura is pointing to the lock. Yume(shocked): Ehhh??!! L-Like I said! My Aikatsu’s really going… Laura knocks on the window harder, making Yume jump. Laura points to the lock. (in background) Anna: Okutani Hanako. (in background) Okutani Hanako: Here! Yume looks around, feeling pressured, but then opens the lock. Laura looks around and quickly jumps into the classroom. Laura (relieved): *sigh* You’re a life-saver, thank you! It totes felt like I blew it on my first day. (makes tongue sticking out face) (in background) Anna: Sakuma Rena. (in background) Sakuma Rena: Here! Yume blinks while Laura walks to sit down in her seat. Laura: Hey, what’s your name? Yume(surprised): Eh? U-Um...it’s Yume Nijino. Laura: Nice to meet you! I’m- Anna: Laura Sakuraba! Laura(surprised): Here! Laura walks down to go down to the desk. Anna(disappointed tone): Not many people come late on their first day. You must think highly of yourself. Laura(looks away): I’m sorry. Anna: Hmph. Well, you could also say...This is Individuality! Okay baby, I’ll let you off the hook this time. Laura: Uh? Everyone starts looking where Laura and Anna are. Anna: But don’t expect another chance! Just take these and go. Laura picks her student ID and Aikatsu mobile right off the table, and then walks away. Anna: *clap* Alright girls, back to your seats. Bell rings. Anna: Huh? And with that, you are free to go. You can do whatever you want now, babies! Yume and Laura: Huh? Anna: Think about how to make the most of your time. That’s self-producing! Right then, Bye-Bee!~ Yume(shocked): What?! Scene changes to Koharu and Yume talking in the halls Koharu: I heard some girls say they were going to train, and others saying they’re going back to their rooms. Yume(asking): Wanna come explore campus with me then? Koharu: Sure! Oh, my teacher told us there’s a guide for new students! There’s an app for it on the Aikatsu Mobile! Koharu takes out her Aikatsu Mobile! and shows Yume the app. Koharu clicks on the app and S4 appears S4: Greetings all new students! We’ll show you all around the school. Yume: Woahh! Koharu(smiling): S4’s gonna give us a guided tour! Yume: Then, let’s start here! Yuzu: Welcome to the cafeteria! Scene changes to the cafeteria Yuzu: This is where we all come to do lunch and have a some girl talk! Tsubasa: These are Four Star Dorms. Scene shows Four Star Dorms. Tsubasa: It’s where the students of Four Star Academy live. Yozora: Here’s the Dress Make Room Scene shows Dress Make Room Yozora: You’ll be able to customize your dresses here. Yuri(asking): Are you new students? Yume and Koharu: Yes! Yuri: Please come this way. ' ' Scene shows Dress Make system Yuri: This is where you’ll be creating your own cards. First, authenticate yourself using your Student ID. Then select “School Dress”. All you need to do is pick your favorite style and colors. Yume: Uwah! Koharu(has a tiny bit of a fangirling tone): They’re all so cute it’s hard to choose from! Scene shows Yume and Koharu making their dresses Yume(happy): Done! Koharu(happy): Me too! Scene shows Yuri smiling, then giving the cards to Yume. Yuri: Here you go, Yume Nijino! Yume(thankful): Thank you so much! Yume holds up her cards everywhere she goes. Yume(cheerful and a bit hyper): I can’t believe I had such a lovely dress that’s my own! It feels like I’m already an idol!! Koharu(smiling): You’re getting a bit ahead of yourself, Yume. Students are seen running past Yume and Koharu Student #3: Let’s Go! Student #4: I heard it’s S4! Koharu(happy): They said S4! Yume(cheerful): Let’s check it out! Scene shows the front of Four Star Academy with two limos on the front. Koharu(guessing): It looks like their leaving for a music show. Students + Koharu & Yume: UwahhH!!!! S4 is seen walking down with the admins behind them. Yume(in awe): They’re so cool! Koharu(in awe): Their presence is on a whole different level! Yume(answering): Of course, they each are the top stars of their classes! Yume: And the one who was selected to represent the Flower Song Class was Hime Shiratori! Koharu(explaining): They’re even considered top-class among all the celebrities out there. S4 is shown waving to the students. The “Uwahhs!” get louder. Yume(in awe): I can’t help but admire how incredible they are! Oh?(smile) Admins: Have a fine day. S4’s limo cars drive away. Koharu(questioning): Huh? Yume? She looks around. Scene changes to a tree where Yume is climbing to the top. Yume(confident): (Makes climbing noises) I’m gonna sneak off and see Hime off! Ah! Hime!! Huh? What the...she’s gone. Gone! Gone! But whyyyy!!!?? No wayy! Subaru(yelling): Hey, you! Yume(surprised): Huh? (looks down) Who’s that? Subaru(disappointing tone): Seriously, what are you thinking climbing that tree in those clothes? There’s more than a few problems with it. Yume pulls down her skirt and covers it. Yume(embarrassed): E-Excuse me?! (makes trying to balance noises, but then falls) Subaru: Oh-UWAH! Yume falls off of the tree, falling on top of Subaru. Subaru: (makes hurt noises) Yume(confused): Huh? Subaru(hurt): Would you mind shoving off? Yume(shocked): EH?! Subaru: You’re heavy. Yume(apologetic and still shocked): S-Sorry about that. Eye Catch ' ' Scene shows Yume apologizing to Subaru. Yume(apologetic): I’m so sorry! Subaru(complaining): What were you even doing all the way up there? Yume: Eh?...(she looks around)...More importantly, what are you doing here? Subaru: Huh? Yume(acting mature): You’re on the school grounds of Four Star Academy. Outsiders aren’t allowed inside. Subaru(a bit surprised): Huh? What, you new here? Yume(a bit rude): So what if I am? If you don’t scram, I’ll call security on you. ' ' Subaru(giving permission): Please, feel free. We’re in the boys section of the school right now. Yume(shocked): Eh?! Subaru(sly): If I had to say, you’re the outsider here. Yume(completely shocked): E-EH?! Subaru(making fun of): Every year, there’s at least one person who doesn’t know about the boys division. Yume(shocked): S-Sorry, I… Subaru(pointing the way): Just so you know, the girls are over that way. (making fun of) If you don’t scram, I’ll call security on you. Yume starts getting angry, having a red face. Subaru(making fun of): Ahaha! You look like a tomato! (giggling) Yume(angry): Grr...Sorry for all the trouble! She quickly bows and runs away, still angry. Subaru stops giggling and smiles at her. The scene shows the outside of the dorm, then inside Yume and Koharu’s room. Koharu: You had me worried, disappearing like that. Yume and Koharu are unpacking their things Yume(a bit embarrassed): My head was so full of S4 that I got lost. Koharu(somewhat complaining): You’ve always had no sense of direction, Yume. Yume: Ehe...Now then, looks like our lesson will finally start tomorrow! Koharu(happy): After we learn our foundations as trainees, we can take the class sorting audition. Yume(happy): I see. Yume smiles at her Hime poster. The screen shows the outside of the practice room. Yume: Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah *sounds bad* Anna: Alright, one more time. Yume(too cheery): Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah Anna: That’s enough. Yume, you’re terrible! You need to strengthen your abs. Yume: Uh-...Okay. Anna: Next, Laura. Laura: Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah (make it sound good, Phebe) Anna(complementing):That’s pretty darn good! Laura: *small giggle* Yume: *mean sound* Scene shows Yume and Laura dancing. Then shows Yume and Laura rehearsing lines. Then shows Yume and Laura trying to balance a water bottle on their head while walking. Scene shows Yume rubbing off her sweat. Yume: Ahh… Koharu(calling out): Yume! Yume: Huh? Koharu: How did your first lesson go? Yume(disappointed): It went terrible. Everyone else is so good already. Koharu(reassuring): But you’re so at singing, Yume. Yume(disappointed): Even the teacher said it wasn’t good enough. Koharu(reassuring): Still, I like your singing, Yume. (reminiscing) Your songs always make me feel warm somehow. Yume(questioning): Do they? (smiling) I just look up to Hime, and I love to sing! Koharu: Don’t you think that’s the most important thing? Yume: Eh? The door opens Anna: Attention, girls. All the trainees need to change into their uniform and gather in the concert hall. Yume(asking): Is something important happening? Anna: You may not be ready, but we decided to go ahead with the trainee debut concert. Get Ready! Yume and Koharu(surprised): Eh? EH??? Scene changes to auditorium. Anna: Good, you’re all here for your debut concert. This is your chance to strut your stuff in front of S4, your upperclassmen, and teachers. Baby, put your game face on! Screen shows the waiting room. Koharu(nervous): What should I do? Yume, I’m so nervous! Yume(reassuring): You’ll do great, Koharu! The door opens Anna: Up next, Koharu Nanakura. Come on! Koharu(nervous): C-Coming.. Yume(supportive): Break a leg! Koharu(relieved): Sure, I’ll do my best! Yume (happy): Good Luck! Yume smiles, but then stops smiling. Anna: next, Yume Nijino. Yume(excited): Here! Scene switches to dressing room Yume(inner thoughts): S4 is going to watch me perform! This is my very first time on stage. My dream is to join S4. I want to shine like S4. I won’t ever give up. Not until I fulfill my dream. It all begins here! She runs to the dress machine (never knew what to call it). She places her Student ID and school outfit cards in the slots. She smiles, and runs in. Her clothes change, she closes her eyes, and the machine adds blush to her. She opens her eyes and does a pose. She’s performs Aikatsu✩Step. Crowd: (Cheers very very loudly) Yozora(questioning): That girl...is she really a first year? Tsubasa(shocked): I know, she’s well above your typical newcomer. Yuzu(excited): We got a live one on our hands! Hime(surprised): Yume Nijino…(smiles) The tale of legends… Hikaru(serious): ...begins anew. Hikaru pushes up his glasses, and then leaves. Yume is shown putting her hands up, but then faints. Hime stands up. Hime(yelling): Yume! Koharu(worried): Yume! Anna(worried): Nijino! Laura(confused): *makes a confused sound* Yume lies on the floor. The next scene shows her in the infirmary. Yume: *wakes up* Where… Hime(caring tone): The infirmary. You’re all right now. *smile* Yume(surprised): H-H-Hime?! Hime(caring): You did well. Yume: *crying* Hime(confused): What’s the matter? Yume(sad-happy tone): Because...I’ve admired you forever, and now you’re right in front of me… Hime cleans up Yume’s tears with her handkerchief . Hime(caring-happy tone): Don’t cry, Yume. Yume(confused): Why...do you know my name? Hime(caring-happy tone): Uh...I’ll go let them know you’ve woken up.Rest here for a bit longer. Yume(a bit shocked): Okay… Hime walks away to the door, with Koharu running to her. Koharu(worried): Yume! Are you okay, Yume? Yume(apologetic): Sorry for scaring you.(happy)But don’t worry, I’m in tip-top shape! Koharu(relieved): That’s a relief. (complimenting) Your performance was really amazing! Yume(confused): Huh? Koharu(asking): You don’t remember? Hang on a second. She grabs her Aikatsu Mobile and shows her her performance Koharu(looking): Um...there! Here, look! Yume holds the phone and looks at the performance Yume(confused): This is...me? Koharu(happy): It’s like you were a totally different person! You were so amazing! (smile) Even the upperclassmen couldn’t believe you just started! Yume(inner thoughts): I can’t remember a thing. How...Just what happened? Yume looks at the performance carefully as the screen begins to fade and Episode Solo plays. The Four Star Academy News begins to play. Hime: Four Star Academy News! In this segment, S4 will present the hottest Aikatsu news! Charming new students have just matriculated. Don’t miss a moment in their upcoming Aikatsu! ' ' *PREVIEW* Koharu: Laura Sakuraba is really good at singing. Yume(stubborn): I don’t know how to deal with her… Koharu: You two seem pretty similar to me. Yume: Next time on Aikatsu Stars! The Two Rivals! Become the first star of idols! *EPISODE 1 END* ' ' ' '''